Master of My Own Life
by angeldreemr
Summary: A devastating blow from one of Eggman's deadly machine has left the gang in a world of terror as the reality sets in. As the power of the machine is now in the possession of an unknown person the gang must learn to adjust to their new situation and fight back. With the clock ticking it is only a matter of time till before they all become too weak to do anything.
1. Chapter 1

A break in the silence echoes from the faucet as I gently lift my head up and turn to stare at it. Another drip of water and I am reminded how utterly parched my throat is. Attempting to stand I feel the numbness of every inch of my body rush with blood and pain jolted at every part of me. Sitting back down I heaved painful while slowly tilting my head towards the window as the sunlight slowly broke through. How many days had passed since then? What day was it now? When did I last I eat? I couldn't even remember anymore.

Eggman had been defeated once again. My brave Sonic had once again defeated that heartless man and restored peace. I could hardly contain my excitement as I went to bed that night. Celebrating in my heart I decided I would go and ask Sonic on a date that next day, but when I woke up he was nowhere to be found. Days passed and he was still unattainable. When a couple months had passed and I began to lose hope in him returning at all.

It was then I saw him walking through the streets. My heart raced uncontrollably as I ran through the crowd towards him. He was back, and within my reach! Calling out his name he turned around and found me rapidly approaching him in which he quickly dodged.

"Sonic!" I called out looking up at him as the tears began to stream painfully down my face. The joy inside my heart was so big that all of the battles we had won could not compare to that feeling.

"Amy." He said seriously as he turned to look over his shoulder at me while Tails and Knuckles stood awkwardly around him. The faces the two shared were confused and they didn't seem to understand what was happening.

"Tails? Knuckles?-" I carefully asked finally realizing the thick dark aura around the three of them.

"I don't want to ever see you again." Sonic said angrily as he turned away from me. In that moment my whole world stopped as I watched him walk away with Tails and Knuckles. As the tears fogged up my vision my brain etched into me the vision of him walking away, again. This time lots of time had passed and I can't even remember a bit of it. When was the last time I had done anything? My stomach felt so unbearably empty and yet I did not feel hungry at all. I was at a loss of words or thoughts. I just wanted to sleep and never wake from this never ending nightmare I was trapped inside. A life without Sonic wasn't a life at all.

Forcing myself into a sitting position my muscles screamed bitterly at me as I finally realized how unbearably weak I really was. Rubbing my forehead and holding my eyes open with my fingers I stumbled towards the kitchen and stared at the faucet. With each and every drop that fell from the mouth of the faucet my heart sunk as I tried to think of something that seemed to sound appetizing to make the hole in my stomach go away, but there was nothing.

"You are getting worse." Cream said sadly as she appeared out of the corner of my eye. She looked worried as she stared at me from across the room. I hadn't even heard her walk in, but her presence was needed.

"Maybe I was just annoying." I whispered looking painfully at the fridge as I almost threw up in my mouth at the thought of trying to stomach something done. As I had for the thousandth time, I thought of what I might have done to make him so disappointment in me, but I still couldn't find anything.

"Let's go for a walk, please." Cream asked as her high pitched voice broke down my walls and made me feel the need to finally step outside.

"I don't think I can." I laughed awkwardly as I realized how weak I truly was.

"Then eat." Cream said as she began to pull things out of the fridge and place them on the table as she quietly hummed to herself. Cheese even began to help as he pulled smaller items out and struggled to bring them to the table. I almost smiled at their attempt, but I realized I couldn't. My smile felt broken and impossible to make. I didn't know how to smile.

After stomaching down some eraser shavings Cream insisted was actually cereal and a glass of some fermented taste of some awkward liquid she called milk ran down my throat she dragged me out of the door. I had on a pair of slacks and a baggy tee shirt since no longer did I feel the urge to wear my most loved pink dress. It reminded me too much of him. We walked quietly through the streets and ever single noise made either was incredibly loud and I could not control the level or it didn't even register in my mind. I was so lost.

My flesh crawled as Cream continued to talk about something. I stared at the dress she was pointing to through the shop's glass and admired the beautiful pink dress displayed in front of me. If I had been feeling better I probably would have looked at the price and maybe even considered wearing it, but I didn't feel like it. I stared at the mirror and slowly took in my pathetic state. The black circles under my eyes were shocking since I never believed that such a thing existed, and my hair was beyond repair. I looked like I had just seen death. I sighed and rested my hand against the glass looking deeply within it hoping to find answers. What was wrong with me?

As I tried to think of something a flash of color appeared behind me followed by a rush of wind. Uncontrollably I whipped around noticing that familiar blur of color and rush of wind. Sonic, my Sonic. I broke out a desperate run towards the blur in a hope that maybe if I watch closely I would be able to remember where he was going. I could hear Cream screaming my name as she broke out in a run after us, but I couldn't stop. My legs were moving on their own. He was making a sprint up the small mountain and suddenly I couldn't see where he was. I at least decided to look.

As I rushed through the trees I refused to slow down. I was so close to him for the first time in a long time. Maybe I could stop him and ask him what he meant. Maybe he was in a bad mood that day. Maybe something had happened that he couldn't explain. I desperately pleaded that he hadn't meant what he said. As I reached the clearing and saw Sonic standing their triumphantly as Eggman stood across from him, I collapsed to my knees as I nervously laughed. It was him.

"Sonic!" I screamed as the tears streamed down my cheeks without any restraint. I didn't want him to see me crying because maybe that bothered him, but I couldn't help it. Eggman, Sonic, Tails, Rouge, Knuckles, and Shadow all turned to look at me. Sonic stared at me for a few seconds before slowly allowing his gorgeous smile to appear.

"Amy." He said with a sweet and kind look. "Long time no see."

I practically broke down in a sob of joy. Sonic was back and he was himself. Cream caught up and tried to cheer me up thinking Sonic had said something again, but I wouldn't stop crying from my relief. Life was going to go back to the way it was. Everything was going to be perfect, but I was wrong.

A flash of light pierced through the daylight and I felt my eye lids growing heavy. Shocked I totally hadn't realized that Sonic didn't seem to be fighting with Eggman but rather they were fighting together, a sight which was rare beyond anything else. Everyone had been gathered together and fighting together against something, maybe. My mind grew light and I felt sick as I crashed to the ground.

I was changed. I didn't know how, but I was.


	2. Chapter 2

As the smoke began to disappear it left behind a mess of confusion. As I placed my hands steadily on the ground to help push myself up from my awkward position I noticed everyone trying to do the same. At first glance everything seemed alright. I glanced over my fingers and arms trying to see if there was anything physically different but I couldn't find anything.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled out enthusiastically as he jumped out towards me to give me a hug. Without hesitation I whipped out my hammer and let it go crashing down on top of him digging him into the ground.

"Huh." I said shocked realizing that I had just rejected a hug from Sonic. Glancing down at him he too looked shock, not by my reaction but to his own.

"You guys ok?" Knuckles asked shocked as he watched both Sonic and I carefully.

"What a bunch of idiots." Tails laughed but his laugh was more of a creepy 'ho ho ho' rather than anything. He had a gleam in his eye that said something deadly. In unison we all backed up as Tails continued to laugh hysterically as the smoke wrapped around his small body. "You will all regret what you have done to-"

"Shut up." Cream said in a lower tone than I was used to as she smacked him on the head with her fist. We all stared in horror realizing that everyone was different somehow. Cream would never hit Tails, Tails would never be so creepy, and I would never hit Sonic. Sonic was the same as usual.

"I can explain." Cream said quickly wrapping her arms around Tails neck while he struggled to break free. "It appears my mind is now a part of Creams."

"Huh?" We all asked confused as she gestured back to the lump of skin, which was Eggman in the background. He wasn't moving or anything.

"I am the great Doctor Eggman, but Cream is here as well." She said gesturing to herself honestly as we stared at shock. "A few months ago I created a weapon without a title. The weapon was designed to literally switch the souls of others. I had planned on using it on myself and the president in order to become the president and take over the world."

"So this is your fault!" Shadow yelled throwing a tantrum.

"Yes," Cream or should I say Eggman said. "Well sort of. After seeing the great danger of my machine I hid it-"

"What danger?" I asked curiously.

"It literally rips a person's soul to shreds and sends it flying." She said turning to look at me. "We each received piece and bits of each others soul and that is why we are all different. To be honest I don't even know if we can reorganize the bits of soul back into their original owner."

"Why would someone want to literally brake our souls?" I asked doubtingly as I tried to think if there was anything else specifically wrong with me. I had rejected Sonic so I guess that was off, but what else was wrong?

"For many reasons." She said earnestly as she gestured for all of us to take a seat. "If it wasn't so many dangerous reasons why would I have not tried to use it already."

"She does have a point." Rouge said with a shrug.

"Someone recently broke into my lab just a few days ago." Cream continued as Rouge and I took a seat. Knuckles was busy trying to get Sonic to stop mindlessly walking around and for Shadow to stop talking about how his whole life is ruined. Tails was under Knuckles arm and was viciously trying to escape.

"Nothing was missing besides that machine." She continued as she sighed. "I was researching on how to destroy that machine in a way that would not do any harm to myself. I had once before tried its destructive power and it failed. I was caught in the blow and a part of my own consciousness was attached to the machine. I was still attempting to reclaim that part of my soul when I had fallen asleep. When I woke up the machine was gone and nowhere to be found."  
"So someone else knows about it." I said with a sigh. What a pain. That meant in order to return to normal we were going to have to hunt down whoever stole that machine.

"There is something else you need to know." Cream included. "As more and more of your soul is transferred the weaker you become. In order to keep from dying we must return to normal as quick as possible."

"Amy!" Sonic yelled as his arms wrapped around my neck and he gently massaged his head against my cheek. Groaning I did my best to pry him off of me, but he didn't let go as easily as I would have hoped.

"Let's hurry and get this over with." I said getting to my feet.


	3. Chapter 3

My nose twitches as I hold my breath. I can't let temptation over take me. Staring at the open closet before me my fingers twitch like a disease taking over. Turning my eyes away I continue to hold my breath as my head feels light and dizzy. I crack and gasp for breathe crashing to the ground.

"I can't do it!" I screamed slamming the door shut and rushed out of my room.

"What is wrong?" Cream asked sweetly as she stood outside of my room. Turning to stare at her my eyes twitched as I felt like a mad man. I could no longer tell which personality dominated. At first I thought Cream was lost inside her own body, but at times I could see her sweetness controlling and taming the mad man within her. She smiled sweetly as Cheese floated over her head in bliss. He seemed to still love her even though she was part of Eggman now.

"I need to learn how to sew." My flesh crawled at the thought of sewing even though just yesterday I wouldn't have mind learning how to sew.

"Why?" Cream asked shocked as she blinked rapidly in my direction.

"My dresses." I moaned gesturing horridly to the simple pink cloth I called my dress that I was wearing. "They are so… pink….. and gross." Just looking at them made my skin crawl. "I need….. a jumpsuit."  
"A jumpsuit?" She asked confused as she slowly tilted her head. I shoved my hands in my armpits as I tapped my foot. Looking around anxiously I slowly massaged my rib cage as I sucked lips in. Shifting my weight between my legs I slowly crossed them feeling more exposed than ever before. "E… Eggman's… style…. Of jumpsuit."

Her eyes widened as she stared at me like I was crazy. I temptingly thought that I could point out that she was carrying a mad man around inside of her, or how Sonic was running around the house like a ditz, or how Knuckles pretended to be the same while I knew there was something off. Maybe I could even mention how Tails was being locked up in a cage downstairs as he laughs menacingly trying to think of some sort of way to take over the world like Eggman used to, but also with the creep factor Shadow possessed.

"Be happy with that!" I screamed throwing my hands in the air. "You don't know how weird it is to have a strange desire to try and grow a freakishly long moustache under your nose! My nose feels exposed and naked! I have too much hair, oh so much hair! I AM LOSING MY SANITY! HELP ME MAKE A SUIT AT LEAST!"

For the next couple of hours we spent in the shadows of my room sewing a suit similar to Eggman's, but one that would fit me. Rouge was out and about trying to gather everyone up by innocent lectures as Sonic ran around the rooms laughing joyously and Shadow cried in horror at all the drama in his life. Once finished I quickly slipped it on. It wasn't very well done since we were in a hurry, but it was better than nothing. I made a mental note to create the best jumpsuit anyone had seen as the mad man in the back of my mind laughed. I slipped out of the room with a notepad and pencil and hurried down the stairs.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled coming to a stop right in front of me, jumping out to grab me. I quickly swung the hammer placed protectively in my empty hand and swung it hard down on him. He was fast but I was faster.

"Hey Sonic." I called out looking at his squirming body under the might of my hammer. "Let's talk."

"Okay!" He said turning so that his face was lying sideways and he was grinning sweetly up at me.

"So you can't stop thinking about me?" I inquired doubtfully as his head swung up and down anxiously as he giggled in his seat.

"You suck at drawing." Cream noted as she stared down at the pad. I had drawn everyone's faces and was connecting a line from me to Sonic writing 'Amy's obsession' and pointed it enthusiastically at Sonic. I was charting everyone's personalities and trying to figure out who had what soul bits. Sighing I glared at her and wrote darkly under Cream's head 'Eggman's lame personality'.

"At least it is better than yours." She snapped looking up to stare at Sonic. Drawing a line from Shadow to Cream I wrote 'Shadow's dark personality'.

"Is there anything else?" I asked my mouth twitching as I turned to face Sonic with a smile. He smiled sweetly as I stared at him, and for a second my heart stopped and was caught in my chest. I dropped my clipboard and let it silently echo from the ground. Cream slowly turned to look at me with a look of confusion as I stared at Sonic.

"Ah, ah." I stuttered nervously playing with my hair as I scratched it and reached down for the clipboard. "A-Anything else?"

"No." Sonic said sadly as he turned to look at the table with a look that said he was hiding something from me. Raising an eyebrow Sonic excused himself from the table and left the kitchen.

"Bring in Knuckles!" Cream called out as Sonic only raised his hand up gently as though he were waving to us but didn't bother to face us.

"Multiple Personalities." I thought annoyed as I tried to think of who that would fit the best.

"What a waste of time." Knuckles sighed as he slipped into the chair across from me.

"What have you noticed that is different?" Cream demanded as her face twitched and then she broke down into a grin. "Mr. Knuckles!"

"She is freaking me out!" He yelled moving away slightly. I frowned and wrote under Knuckles 'still rude and dumb'.

"I can't really say anything has changed." He said honestly as he laid back like he always did with that straight eye set.

"What would you do if Eggman came to attack us?" I asked glancing up at Cream as she continued to smile sweetly at him.

"I would destroy him." He said confused.

"What if Sonic beat you to it?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"He always does." Knuckles said bitterly as he glared at the table then slowly grinning he said "But I will get even and save his sorry butt one of these days."  
How boring I thought scribbling under Knuckles drawing 'still has the same personality'. I tapped my pencil anxiously against my chin trying to think of something that might stump him up. There had to be at least one thing different.

"Amy," Cream said sweetly as she turned to me. "I noticed something!"  
"What?" I asked turning to look at her.

"I can't seem to think of anything different about Mr. Knuckles besides this." She said slowly pulling out a chaos emerald from behind her back. Gasping I turned quickly to look at Knuckles to see his reaction. When did she get that? She was also part Eggman now, what had he been up to. Knuckles was drooling as he stared at the gem making my jaw want to drop.

"He has Rouge's love for jewels." She said with a laugh as I gave her an accusing look. I quickly jotted that down and gestured for him to leave.

"Watch everyone." I said staring at the table as he was about to leave. "I have a bad feeling about this. Why would someone go to so much trouble just to swap our souls? Do they want us dead or do they have something else in mind?"

He nodded and slipped out view. Sighing I looked at the clipboard contemplating who we should call back next. Should we call back Shadow? Just thinking about it made me frown as I could already hear him crying in the background.

"I think you are most like Shadow and Sonic." Cream pointed out softly as she pointed at my face.

"How?" I asked.

"You have Shadow's dark personality, and Sonic's need to be the hero." She said smiling kindly. "I just think that if anyone you would be those two."

I stared at the chart and brushed my fingers tentatively as the paper made my fingers tremble as a sensation ran through my fingers and made my hand tremble. How different was I? I could hardly remember what it was like before for some reason.

"Shadow!" Cream called out as she stood in the doorway.

He slumped into the room sniffling as his nose ran a bit from crying so much. His eyes were red and he looked like he was in pain. He slowly took a seat and stared at me for a while and waited for me to say something as I just stared at him. I was almost tempted to laugh at his current state. He was no longer the big rough and tough man he appeared to always be, but a dramatic teenage girl. Glaring at him I realized why he was acting this way.

"You have my personality don't you?" I grumbled as I figured he had my state of mind of weakness. He didn't have my confidence but probably my teenage drama and weakness. He weakly nodded as I stared at the paper thinking viciously.

"Is that all?" Cream asked sweetly when she noticed I didn't want to talk anymore. Was I always like this? Was I always complaining and being dramatic, or was that just when I wasn't confident. Stepping out of my body and looking at it from someone else's point of view made everything so different. I felt like I understood everyone a bit more, just maybe.

"Yeah." He sniffled looking to Cream with a nod, but his eyes were doing the best to not look directly at hers. I watched carefully and realized that maybe he feared Cream. I tried to think of someone that would actually fear Eggman or even Cream but I couldn't think of anything. 'Fears Cream' I wrote above Shadow's head as he nervously turned to look at me avoiding eye contact with Cream.

When Shadow slipped out I felt a burden lifted off my chest. Leaning back in my chair, I waited for Cream to say something, but she didn't. We were silent for several minutes as a though slowly entered my mind.

"Cream?" I asked turning to look at her as a thought danced in the back of my mind.

"Yes?" She asked her darker side starting to appear as she was no longer smiling and her voice was getting deeper.

"Who can do Chaos Control?" I asked looking at her in horror.

"Sonic and Shadow, at least that I-" She paused realizing what it was that I was thinking about. We both turned to each other and gasped out loud.

"What if they want to be able to do Chaos Control?!" I screamed, horrified. "Who knows what would happen with that kind of power in someone with the wrong intentions?!"

"That may not be the only thing!" She screamed pounding her fists down on the table. "I can't seem to build anything. My brain just doesn't want to work right now! I feel like I wouldn't be able to build a robot of any sort, and I haven't noticed any super geniuses like myself around here."

"A robot to use the power of the chaos emeralds." I whispered as Sonic walked into the room.

"Amy," He asked sweetly. "Are you done yet?"

"This little twerp can't help us!" I yelled in horror. "Sonic is practically useless!"

"You said it, not me." Cream said, denying anything as Sonic looked sadly at me.

"Amy." Sonic said grabbing my wrist as I felt dizzy. "You need to breathe. You look sick."

"I'm fine." I whispered shaking myself viciously as I looked at my trembling hands before stuffing them in my pockets.

"Enough of this." Sonic yelled as his grip tightened around my wrist. He tugged me out of the room and down the hall. I did my best to try and pull away, but I couldn't. "Take a breather and calm down."

W-what is this? I asked as my heart felt heavy. I looked up at Sonic as he continued to lead me. Sonic had my emotions for him and were directing them at me, so whose emotions did I have? My eyes widened slightly as the light broke through and we were outside stepping down the stairs in a hurry.

I knew deep down I had Sonic's feelings for me, and the deep throbs were so obvious but so hidden. It was like he was suppressing any feeling he had for me. Sonic, you liked me didn't you?


	4. Chapter 4

"What is going on?" Someone whispered as Cream and I walked along the sidewalk. My head held high and her innocent face hidden under a thick layer of darkness. Her threatening aura and my suspicious appearance were enough to cause trouble, but it didn't help that Sonic was skipping joyously behind us while singing loudly to Disney Songs. I was tempted to pull out my soul swapper sheet, I'm still trying to think of a better name for that dumb thing, and write down that he is an idiot.

"Where are we going?" Sonic asked sweetly as he stopped skipping and stood beside me.

"Not sure." I said honestly. I turned my attention to the small mountain. "We will probably start up there. You were up there when this all happened. What was going on between you and Eggman when this happened?"

"I don't know!" Sonic said loudly as he puckered his lips like a child and then broke out into laughter as he walked down the sidewalk like an intoxicated old man. His laugh was broken and he would hiccup once or twice before laughing once more. Sighing, I unintentionally kicked him to the side and kept walking. Cream hardly noticed a thing as we began to hurry faster down the sidewalk.

"Can we go home now?" Shadow whined, grabbing onto my jacket he peered down sadly at the ground in a desperate attempt to appear sad. I was so used to Shadow's emotionless expressions that his drama was too much.

"I wanna go home and play!" Sonic chipped in as he grabbed onto Shadow. There was something off about the two of them. I couldn't quite place my finger on it, so I decided to leave it alone.

"What an obnoxious bunch of brats." Cream snarled as her dark side began to appear again. "If you are going to whine, do it somewhere else."

"We wanna go home!" they both yelled in sync making my nose twitch. I was starting to develop a habit in which whenever I didn't like something, my nose twitched. The sky began to quickly darken and I turned my attention to the sky. The clouds were sprinting across the blue sky, darkening everything. Small tears fell from heaven and landed on my face. The rain began to echo against the sidewalk as Cream continued to lecture the annoying bunch.

A streak of color flashed through my mind, and my ears screamed in response. Automatically, I turned towards what it was. My eyes widened to find lightening slithering through the air. A shock came crashing down on the building across the street as it connected to the Lightening Rod. Small sparks burst from it as an echo pierced through us, shattering the ear drum. Holding my hands over my ears I yelled viciously at the others to hurry and get away. I gestured to the alley as Cream and Shadow hurried within its walls. I couldn't remember what we had been taught as a child what to do when lightning struck, and so I hoped that we were doing the right thing.

"Ah!" I gasped as another streak of light pierced through my vision. My whole body trembled violently as another ripple of lightning struck. I could feel its current violating the air and everything around us. My whole body had trembled so viciously at that last strike. I slowly opened my eyes to take in what had just happened. Sonic lay protectively over me, with a tire protectively in his hands.

"S-Sonic?" I whispered unsure of what to think. By the look of him, and by the weird and strange sensation, I could only assume that we had been hit. Sonic had realized it, got a tire from who knows where, and had protected us. He shivered violently as I noticed a deep wound on his hand and arm, where he had been exposed.

"Amy," He said seriously. His deep voice caught me unaware and my heart literally skipped a beat. My throat caught in my breath as I could only think of him. Shaking my head lightly I tried to not enjoy how close he was to me. "Someone is targeting us."  
"What?" I whispered.

"I can sense it." He said numbly as he looked down at his free hand as the blood slowly leaked out. "It is almost as if I can tell where the lightening is going to strike, and I can sense that it wants us. The lightning itself is targeting us."

"How?" I whispered. He didn't answer but merely slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me in towards him tightly, turning his attention away from me. "Cream, Shadow! We have to get out of here! Follow me!"

My feet quickly pulled away from the curb we disappeared down the street. Sonic stopped often, making sure the others were following, but I hardly noticed that. My eyes refused to close, as I stared up at Sonic. Some parts had indeed changed, but others were still the same. We soon reached the local library, where the lightning rod was prominent. Slipping inside its safe walls we found it almost completely bare. Walking to the back of the building, we snuck into a study room and locked the doors.

"So explain to me this," I said sitting down across from Sonic as his seriousness continued. He didn't smile but rather looked mysteriously out the window, as though looking for an answer. "How did you know?"  
"I'm not sure." He said honestly as he refused to look at us. "I could just kind of sense it."  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Cream said softly as her dark side began to appear. Eggman's intellect and ability to break down the scenario was beginning to make surface. She scanned over Sonic and then Shadow. Shadow was usually quiet as he stared at the ground in shock.

"I don't understand." Sonic said as he gripped tightly onto the wound. Cream pulled out bandages from the small backpack she had been carrying around, and began to cover him in gaze and try to keep it from bleeding even more. "It was as though I just knew when it was going to strike, and where. I can usually see that kind of stuff better than most, but this was like in slow motion. I could also see scenarios. I could see what would happen if I didn't move, and what would happen if I moved just a little slower or faster. Everything was planned out to strategic spots, and I knew where I was to stand in order to be the safest. It was amazing."

My vision began to blur slightly. My whole body was going numb and I could no longer feel. I stumbled to stay awake, gripping onto the couch for balance as everyone turned to watch me closely.

"Amy!" Sonic called out grabbing me as I was falling forward.

"She must be in shock." Cream ordered as I did my best to hold back from throwing up all over on him. My whole body grew dumb and roared in anger as it hurt. Closing my eyes for a few seconds I focused on breathing, it was then I realized that my hearing in my left ear had disappeared, and it was then everything went black.

"Amy," Voices, thousands of voices, echoed in unison. "Amy, Amy."  
I felt heavy and my brain hurt immensely. I felt like I was freezing to death as I sat up, with darkness encircled about me. The echoing continued as they began to whisper in my head. I tried covering my ears from their horrid voices, but they penetrated right to my head and ears.

"No matter where you go, no matter what you do, we will be here." The voices laughed annoyingly as I shook my head viciously. I gasped as my arm began to lift itself away from my ear on its own. "You are just a doll, a puppet. Not much longer for you!"

"Stop!" I screamed to the dark sky while trying to pull my hand back against my head. "Get away from me."  
"We are like a disease." They whispered coldly as a chill rushed down my back. "You cannot get rid of us, no matter what you do. We are now a part of you."  
"Now?" I asked questioningly. Then it struck me, something I hadn't really thought of but Cream had mentioned. Eggman had said he had hid the machine away because it literally shredded the soul away and caused it to disperse into other living objects.

What if we were not the only ones affected by the machine, but the user who had done this to us had been affected as well? What if this is their subconscious? That thought made my nose twitch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Come on." I said gently poking Tails head with a long stick. Cream sat in terror behind me and Sonic was trying to find things to chuck at my head. I tapped Tails head a few times more before he looked up. He looked dreadful. He looked weak from refusing to eat, and exhausted from screaming at the top of his lungs all hours of the night. "Good morning sunshine."

"Amy." He sniffed as he awkwardly rubbed at his nose. He rushed at the cage and startled both Sonic and Cream as he broke into a scream. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"  
"No can do." I said honestly with a shrug. The voices in my mind refused to turn down the volume. They snickered at Tails state and seemed to try and tempt me to let him loose.

"Master is your friend." They would say in their fluctuating voices that pierced my eardrum. "Master has always been friends with master."

"Are you also a part of the lunatic?" I asked resting my foot next to where Tails hands were. They had been calling me master for hours, and they never shut up. As we were returning home, they started talking about how they were nearing their other master. I followed the voices to find that they had been talking to Tails, meaning he was a bigger threat than I had expected. I had just thought that he had Eggman and Shadow inside of him, making him go crazy.

"We are all part of it now." Tails laughed sinisterly as he slid back to the back of the cage and continued to laugh as his body went limp on the floor.

"Creepy on steroids." Cream said darkly as she stood beside me watching Tails carefully.

"I need you to tell me what is happening to you." I said wrapping my hands tightly around the cell bars. It had nearly killed me when we had placed Tails down here the first place, but we couldn't send him to a mental hospital. We had to keep an eye on him without him hurting others.

"They are mad." He huffed tiredly. "They are trying to get revenge. They hate us."  
"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Cream said darkly as she kicked the cage. "Now tell us something we want to know."

"Stop." I called as she glared down at Tails.

"It hurts." He whimpered, his high pitched voice fluctuated. "Amy, it hurts. They want to take over."  
"Tails?" I asked sincerely. Had Tails been able to break through? How much of Eggman, Shadow, and the weirdo did he possess? I slid the key into the lock and turned it as quickly as possible. Throwing the door aside I rushed over to him to see what it was I could do. He began to laugh as a devilish grin broke out on his face. I gasped as he grabbed my wrist and threw me as hard as he could against the wall of the cage. I was too shocked to respond as my body collided forcefully. I looked up to find Tails slowly exiting the cage. He didn't run for his escape, he walked. It was as though he was so confident that we couldn't stop him that he wanted to prove it.

"You kept me in a cage." He mumbled under his breath as he grabbed the bars that held him prisoner and ripped a piece off. I gasped in horror as he swung at Cream who also was quite stunned.

"Sonic!" I screamed as he continued to play with a little helicopter Tails had built a while ago. "Help Cream!"

He got to his feet and appeared beside Cream in a second. Cream screamed her normal scream as Tails tried to knock her to the ground. Sonic gripped Tails arm as I got to my feet and made a charge at them. I wasn't quite sure what I was going to do, but it would probably be awesome. Tails threw Sonic off him in one direction and then Cream in another as I was nearing them. I tried to stop running as I neared Tails because his eyes turned to look at me with a fierce determination. He grabbed me and pulled me close as he held my wrists captive.

"This is pointless." He warned as I struggled to break free.

"What is wrong with you?" I screamed trying to pull out my dominate hand at least, but I couldn't budge. He was so much stronger than I was, which had never happened before.

"What you are doing here is pointless." He repeated as he tried to get me to look at him, but I refused. "It will rise again, and there isn't anything you do about it."  
"What are you talking about?" I yelled trying to step back.

"I thought if anyone; you would understand." Tails complained as he shook his head sadly. "I thought the betrayal of the hedgehog would cause you to join me. I thought if anything you would be the one of the join me, not start the fight."

"What are you talking about?" I screamed for the hundredth time, but I stopped resisting and decided to instead listen.

"Sonic let me free." Tails laughed. "I possessed his soul and convinced him to hate you. He rejected you and I watched you suffer from his betrayal. The funny thing was, was that he was more than willing to do it. It was one of the easiest commands I ever had to make. Sonic is the reason you all suffer. Never forget that. Let it dwell in your heart and crush you from inside out. Sonic betrayed you all, because he set me free to destroy this planet. I will suck the souls of all those you love and care about and maybe then you will join me. Which would you choose: to live and be one of my commanders, or die a coward.

Tails hands let go of mine as he shoved me backward. He made a bolt for the doorway and disappeared into the light. I got to my feet and attempted to follow him, but he was long gone before I could even get to the doorway. I kicked the doorframe with all my might and screamed out in pain. What was Tails talking about? He was lying! Sonic would never have done that. NEVER.

"I did." Sonic said as though he could read my thoughts. He stood at the bottom of the stairs with Cream standing in terror behind him. "I released it."

"What did you release Sonic?" I whispered trembling. "That thing isn't human."

"It is a monster lost in legend," He said honestly as he began to walk up the stairs. As he was halfway up them I stiffened and he stopped in his tracks. "A monster known to possess and control its user. The very beast is so powerful and strong that it is said that to even look at it would mean death."

"Why does it hate us?" I asked as a rush of questions plagued my mind. "Why is it targeting us?"  
"It hates us." He said bluntly.

"But why?" I yelled getting angry. Sonic had betrayed me. He made no correction in what the monster said, but seemed to rather agree with it.

"Because it has part of my soul in it." Sonic said honestly as he reached up to his heart to gently touch it. "That desire to win and be victorious."

"It won't stop till we are dead." I whispered falling to my knees as my eyes trailed back to the doorway. "It already has taken over Tails. But what does your soul have anything to do with hating us?"

"If it can possess more, it can create an army." Sonic continued as he ignored my question. "The humans will not be able to defend themselves against us."  
I stared limply at the floor. What a bunch of fools we were. I couldn't stop blaming myself and then Sonic. Sonic never did anything without reason, but he wasn't telling me this time why he did it. I almost felt as though he was keeping the whole truth from me, and that hurt.

"It wants you Amy." He whispered as he stopped on a step so that we were eye level.

"Why me?" I whispered angrily.

"It waited till you showed up to switch souls." He pointed out. "Eggman and I were trying to find a way to stop it. We both knew its power and what it was capable of, and we knew it wanted you. I felt that if I stayed away from you long enough it would stop trying to hunt you down. I told you to leave me alone and that I hated you because I feared what it would do to you. You have to understand, Amy."

"Understand what?" I asked. Betrayal, hurt? I already understood those things. Sonic didn't bother explaining anything to me, but decided to hurt me instead. He might have thought it to be the best way, but I only saw it to be the worst possible thing he could have done to me. I loved him, I still love him, don't I? I wasn't even sure what it meant to be in love, but I did know that I felt something for Sonic.

"You are quick to anger and powerful." He said as he tried to get me to look at him. When I refused he grabbed both sides of my face and forced me to look forward. I gulped loudly as he stared at me for a moment before continuing. "You were the perfect target. It wants someone like that to be the shell in which it sleeps in, not Tails. It will come again, but this next time it will come to take you over."

"Tick tok tik tok." The voices in the back of my mind laughed as they agreed with Sonic. "Not much time till the clock runs out. Chaos Control, here we come."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The leaves crunched loudly under my black sleek boots Cream had bought me to match my Eggman attire. The lifeless wind drifted through my hair as I took another step forward.

"I had heard about it a week or so before we fought off Eggman." Sonic had said twenty minutes ago as we all patiently sat around the table to hear what he had to say. "A man in a village I was passing through told me about it. He told me of great legends and how the monster was pure evil. That the monster desired nothing more than destroy everything, but had no body to do so. Locked within a prison cell was hidden miles under ground, I found that to be a challenge to destroy it. I wanted to see it with my own eyes and crush it before it ever had the chance to hurt anyone-"  
"So what you're telling us is that you fought it off for fun." I said sadly. No matter how candy-covered his words seemed to appear I could only hear the darkest of things that flew from his lips. I only heard the bad and the good couldn't register.

"In a sense." Sonic said in a tone that sounded like he was heartbroken. "But also because I wanted to make sure that it didn't hurt anybody. When I got to the base of the prison, I could practically _feel_ its slithering fingers intertwining between my soul and flesh ripping me apart. It was so strong I could hardly breathe and forced myself forward. When I reached the prison, I found nothing but a large voice that shook every cell in my body with its loud voice."

"What did it say?" Cream asked as a moment of silence passed.

"It didn't say much at first." Sonic admitted. "It first said 'welcome' like we were long lost friends, and then it entered my mind. My whole body went limp and crashed to the ground gasping for breath as every moment of my life rushed through my mind in seconds. I felt so weak and broken when it was over I just continued to lie there, not sure really what to do. I have never felt so pathetically weak in my while life.

"It then began to laugh, and I could feel the laugh coming from everywhere around but especially from my own throat as it began to talk through me. It said many things about how I was the perfect instrument it had been waiting for: a powerful hero whose trust was already formed, but I wasn't the only one it wanted. It also wanted Amy because it had watched her through my eyes and saw that she had also the qualities it wanted. It then slipped out of me and disappeared. I woke up several hours later, confused and sore. I pretended like nothing had happened for a week, but every time I saw Amy I felt so disgusted with myself and with what had happened that after the fight with Eggman I decided to leave.

"I made many trips around the Earth, but the voice continued to plague the back of my mind. It never said a word, but I knew it was there, and I feared for Amy. I quickly came back and thought of a way I might bring it up to everyone and what I would say. I approached Tails to tell him first, but the monster took over and said something to him. My ears had gone numb and I could only watch as Tails agreed and did whatever I…-it- said. Knuckles was next, we found him and he joined me with just as much ease. When you approached I watched you look so happy and crying at my return, but this time I could speak."

He stared down at his hands as he remembered what happened exactly and sighed. I honestly didn't want to hear his excuses, and that was probably someone else's personality telling me that, but maybe not. I waited for Sonic to continue but minutes passed with a palpable silence drifting in the air.

"You told her off." Cream summed up as she leaned into the table and rested her hands on her chin. She looked ready for business and not ready to put up with Sonic's weakness.

"I watched it destroy her." Sonic said with a shake of his head. "I watched as the monster took full control of me and would visit Amy's house often. I would be forced to watch in silence as she… -as you broke down. I didn't think that my leaving would have such an impact, and I never thought the results would be so dramatic. The monster soon left me and I was able to do as I wished, knowing with full intent that it was gone. I went to go visit Eggman, for a reason I don't even know. I just felt the urge to go and see what he had been up to and if he was planning to do something stupid. His whole lab had been destroyed and everything was gone. Eggman was unconscious on the ground and for days it looked like he had lost all of his memory. When he was back to normal, he had only bits and pieces missing from the night of the attack, and he could remember that someone or something had come and stolen his machine."  
"I had fought back." Cream said honestly as she pinched her forehead between two fingers jabbing into her temples. "I used every robot and every machine I had to fight back, but it was too strong. Then some kind of chain reaction happened and everything shattered. I-I….. can't remember."  
"Wait." I whispered as I had mindlessly been looking over the soul swapper sheet. My eyes had come across something I had written down that now made sense. Something I had hardly noticed as a problem, but now might turn into a clue. "Let's go."

Sonic, Cream, and Knuckles who had been hiding in the back of the room silently listening to our conversation, followed behind me as I rushed through the house in a desperate attempt to find him.

"Shadow!" I screamed entering the small area we had allowed him to stay, and found that he was nowhere to be found.

"So the screaming baby is gone," Cream hissed in confusion. "Big deal."  
"It is a _very_ big deal." I whined as I began to automatically pace through the halls trying to think of where he had gone, and then it all clicked. Slapping my hands to my face I began to pull my cheeks down and revealed the under part of my eyes to everyone's disgust as I moaned.

"What the-" Knuckles complained as he looked in horror at my face.

"Shadow was a puppet!" I yelled slamming my hands to the wall. We listened to the rumble in silence as I breathed heavily. I lifted my head and turned to look at Cream. "Remember how Shadow couldn't look you in the eye?"  
"Yeah?" She asked unsure of what that had to do with anything.

"It was the monster, it knew you were Eggman." I declared as everyone continued to look at me with weird expressions. "What you can't remember has something to do with the monster fearing you. You did something to it, maybe weakened it a ton and it tried to kill you. It probably thought you were dead, and then to find you were still alive and kicking was a terrifying thought to it. Shadow probably has a little bit of my emotions, but not nearly that much. He was just pretending so that we would never suspect the crying immature child had most of the monster in him."

"Tails might also be a decoy." Creams said loudly as she began to understand.  
"Maybe." I said still thinking out loud. "Shadow feared you because you knew how to kill it. It knows you know, but it doesn't know that you can't remember."  
"I never mentioned the attack of my base to anyone but the rude hedgehog." Cream snarled as she gestured to Sonic who frowned.

"It possess all of us." I whispered turning around to look at everyone around. "It has a grip on everyone that was in that beam. Everyone there that day has some of the monster. It is no wonder we couldn't see us attack us, because it had no body. We haven't heard or seen from it _because_ we can't. It is a silent listener to everyone conversation, and can strike back at any moment."

Silence filled the halls as we turned to look at each other. We eyed everyone and anyone within view, waiting for something to happen. I was half expecting one of us to jump out and yell out 'you figured it out! You caught me!' so that we could pounce on them. Tapping my foot against the wood below me I waited for anyone to say something. I just couldn't handle the pressure, so I left.

The thin air of the small hill was refreshing. When I had first gone here to find Sonic, I had described it as a small hill because I was rushing through it in order to find him. Now, as I slowly take my time to let my head cool down from all the facts we had learned, I realize that it is actually more of a medium sized mountain. Where the clearing is, I assumed, was halfway to the top. I pulled out the soul swapper sheet and tried to see if there was anything else I may need to know. I had no idea where the beast was hiding, and I wasn't too keen on accidentally stumbling upon it. I gently rubbed Sonic's face with my finger as I breathed a sigh.

I couldn't be mad at him for long; he didn't intently seek this out for us. As I stepped out onto the clearing I frowned at the lack of evidence for anything. I thought maybe there would be some sort of clue of something here, but there was none. My foot crunched under something, and as I looked down to see it two things entered my mind: one; I was stepping on a very bleak and colorless chaos emerald, and two; what the intention of the monsters was. It wanted us to go against each other. Maybe it wanted us to fight each other and take each other out so that it could sweep up the mess and collect what it wanted, or maybe it was a different reason, but it for sure wanted us to turn against each other.

"Sonic is the reason you all suffer. Never forget that. Let it dwell in your heart and crush you from inside out. Sonic betrayed you all, because he set me free to destroy this planet. I will suck the souls of all those you love and care about and maybe then you will join me. Which would you choose: to live and be one of my commanders, or die a coward." Tails had said before retreating into the darkness.

"It wants us to hate each other." I thought out loud as I picked up and emerald. "Why?"  
"I'll tell you why." Shadow said behind me. As I turned to look I felt a tremor rushing through my stomach and I was sent flying back into a tree. I tried to scout away but he pinned me to the tree, his lungs quickly heaving up and down from a lack of air. "Or maybe I won't. I like making you scurry around trying to find out the answers. It is the only bit of fun I have had in a while."

"You disgust me." I spat bitterly as Shadow's lips turned into a sneer.

"I like a girl that fights back." Shadow snarled with a different bitterness than I was used to. The monster was finally appearing within him, and I could somehow sense it stronger in Shadow than in anyone else now. It had been hiding, but it couldn't hide anymore.

"What is it that you want?" I asked angrily. "Why did you choose us? Why do you fear Eggman?"

"I was trapped in that stinking prison for a thousand years." It screamed in my face making me retract as close to the tree as possible to terror. "I wanted to be free, but no one had a strong enough mind to allow me to inhabit their brain, then your friend came along. At first, I wanted to save his friends from my power. I thought that since he had been strong enough to take me, I would be kind enough to let his friends that he loved so much, be the head of my army, but that is no longer what I care for. I can be sympathetic when I feel like it."  
"What do you want now?" I whispered, almost terrified by what the reply would be. A laugh rumbled from Shadow as his head lowered and gently shook from laughing.

"I want a strong mind." It whispered leaning in. "I want your mind, Amy. You are strong, and powerful. Your anger is quick to take control and you aren't afraid of what may come. All of the others I have met don't hold a candle to what you posses. With my power and with your body and mind, we will be the most powerful force."  
I gasped as I lost control of my arm and it crashed to my side. Screaming my other arm fell and my head began to grow heavy. I felt uncovered and infiltrated as a sick slithering feeling went straight for my brain. My knees buckled and the weight of the world became so increasingly heavy. I crashed to my knees and then buckled completely. My head rested in the wet grass as my eyes remained open. I imagined what death would feel like, and as every inch of me felt unprotected from the slithering slime that seemed to infest my every cell, I figured that was what it felt like.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

My throat is remarkably dry and my heart acts as though it is hardly pulsing at all, and when it finally does it feels like a drum vibrating every cell and inch in my body causing me to jump. My whole body is extremely heavy, and I feel surprisingly sick to my stomach. I try to sit up, but there is almost no strength in my body able to do such a simple command. My breathing is heavy and thick and I feel as though I just ran a marathon, unprepared and untrained.

Voices, careful and sweet, drift through the air above me, as I hear rustling of trees. I open my eyes to feel brightness incomparable to anything I have ever seen, beaming down on me. Groaning I try to lift my arms and cover my eyes, but they are still too weak.

A warm sensation slowly tumbles in, and I feel strength returning to my limbs. Minutes pass and I just relax at the feeling of the warmth. An hour or so later, my body feels light and totally relaxed. Sitting up I finally feel 'recharged', but at the same time I feel full. I don't mean that my stomach felt full, because in reality I was starving, but for some reason when I tried to place a name on what I was feeling, the only word that seemed to fit the feeling was full.

I got up and scanned the trees lying around me. I seemed to recognize the area only faintly, and so I set out down the mountain. I nervously let my hands comb through my hair as I tried to remember, anything. Everything felt like a giant blank. I was having a hard enough time putting a name on myself. The words Amy tumbled out of my mouth and I smiled at the way it warmed my heart.

There was a strange need to go somewhere, quickly. I had learned something important, but I couldn't place a finger on it. Whatever it was, it was critically important. It was so important that my life was at stake for me to remember and tell the people involved what I had learned, but I couldn't remember a thing.

"Amy." Someone screamed. I looked up to find that I was nearing a town, my mind had probably been trying to figure out what I was trying to remember for several minutes, and lost track of time. The blue creature rushed at me with blinding speed and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I gasped in shock at this stranger's boldness, and waited for him to let me go.

"Amy, we can't find Shadow!" The boy yelled shaking his head. I gently tilted my head, and ignored the words that spilt out of his mouth. He was quite attractive, and a sweet feeling seemed to say 'he is such a worrywart, but that is what makes him cute'. I grinned at the thought and then realized another emotion: he was unattainable. No matter how much I liked him, he could never be mine, and that it would be easier to push him away than to accept reality of these emotions.

"Amy?" He asked confused as others started to gather around. I stared at them blankly, and tried to understand what it was that they wanted from me.

"Who are you?" I asked with a laugh. Their faces were too funny as they twisted into complete horror.

"The monster!" A small fox yelled in horror. "It found her!"

"It's good to see you are safe." I mumbled with a drunken laugh. My eyes widened and I blinked pathetically at the ground. Who was safe, and from what? What monster? Was I forgetting more than I thought?

"Do you know who I am?" A small rabbit asked as she pushed her way to the front. She wore a beautiful little dress with a chao floating over her shoulder, and he wore the most adorable little red bow in existence.

"Aren't you too cute." I mumbled nodding a few times. Groaning I lifted my hands to my mouth. "I think I am going to throw up!"

"Let's get her home." A red echidna barked as the blue hedgehog wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing me up to him in a careful gesture, and ran for it. I had to close my eyes tightly in order for me to not throw up on him.

"Amy." An older bunny rabbit whispered as my eyes slammed open to find her grinning down above me. "Oh dear, you seem to be going through a bit. Keep lying down, I am going to fetch you some water and tell Sonic you are ok."

"Alright." I said with a smile. Sonic, what an amazing name, and what sweet and kind feeling it brought along with it. Sighing, I rested my head back down against the pillow placed on a nice purple couch. I was in a large main room, and it had the smell of cooking all about.

"Amy." The younger rabbit said as she entered the room. She seemed to be emitting a dark aura, and her eyes were darker along with her voice. "I need you to listen to me. Do you know who you are?"

"Amy." I said with confident nod. "That's my name."

"Do you know anything else?" She asked taking a seat by my feet. Her beautiful black eyes seem to stare deep inside me, trying to solve an unsolvable puzzle.

"No." I said in confusion as I realized I couldn't remember a thing.

"You were probably a victim to the monster." She sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "We have been facing a strange dilemma, recently. A group of us gathered in a field almost by coincidence, and our souls were shattered. Your soul isn't really the same as it was before and so you have been acting different than before, not that that should make any sense. You and I have been trying to find out why, and we just found out six days ago that a monster has taken over all of us. It can possess us at any time and can make us do anything at will. We found that two of our friends were already victims to its madness, and you left. I am guessing you went to go up the mountain and see if you could find more clues about what happened, because that is where Sonic found you, and-"

"Is Sonic the blue hedgehog?" I asked interrupting her. Everything she had said made so little sense, but I understood all of it at the same time. It was the strangest feeling in the whole world.

"Yes." She said sadly as she turned to face me and see my reaction. I gulped and closed my eyes a few seconds.

"You can go on." I whispered, gesturing with my hand for her to continue.

"We think you were ambushed by the other hedgehog who was possessed." She finished off bluntly. "You seemed a little strange when we first found you, and then you freaking slept for four days straight. You were missing for two days."

"I feel like I am forgetting something, important." I whispered, knowing that if there was anyone I could technically trust at the moment, it was her. "I feel like there was something that I needed to tell people. I know it is something that no one else knows, and I need to tell someone, but I can't remember what it is."

"Hopefully it comes back soon." Sonic said as he stood in the doorway. He kept his eyes on me as he walked over and plopped down beside the couch. He reached up and gently stroked my hair refusing to look me in the eye. "I didn't think…. I didn't think this monster was…. I-"

"I know." I said with a smile. I reached up and grabbed his hand and squeezed it. A small sting at my heart reminded me that whatever I did I had to avoid him, in order to save him. It didn't make sense why, but it felt so true. Letting to go of his hand I slipped mine back onto my stomach and sighed.

"Can I see her?" The small fox said as he walked into the room. He grinned as we made eye contact and walked over. "I made a small device that might be able to have access to her mind."

"Go for it." Sonic said beaming as he gave off a cute smile. My smile, I thought with a laugh.

As the fox boy's hand accidently brushed my forehead as he was about to place the small red device onto my forehead, I felt a tinge of pain followed by images. A dark hedgehog, woods, a creepy smile followed by horrid and indescribable pain, flashes of a warehouse, devices everywhere, and then finally emeralds scattered across the floor, grey and lifeless.

"Wha-?" I screamed flinching away from his touch. He stared at me wide-eyed, not at what I had done, but what he saw. His hands lifted to his eyes in shock and horror as Sonic pushed him out of the way and faced me.

"Are you ok?" He asked confused as I panted.

"Did you see it?" I whispered to the fox boy.

"I did." He whispered back pulling his hands away. "I saw shadow and you in the forest, and then I felt strange and sick all over again, but so much stronger than what I ever felt. I saw a ….. barn? It was too small to be storage unit, but it was full of strange devices. Then finally I saw the chaos emeralds, they were dark and I could tell instantly they were useless."

"Her memories." The rabbit whispered looking at Sonic. "Tails was also affected by the monster, maybe his touch caused her to see something that the monster is suppressing."

"A reaction?" Sonic asked confused. He turned to the fox and nodded. The fox boy turned to me and slowly lifted his hand to touch my forehead. I grimaced at what I might see, but nothing happened as his glove brushed against the top of my eyebrow.

"Nothing." The fox boy said with a sigh as he pulled his hand away and turned to me for confirmation.

"Same." I said tiredly. Sitting up I stared at my hands, they were dirty and stained green. Shoving them under my legs I looked up at the three people staring down at me.

"So you are Sonic?" I asked trying to end the bitter silence.

"That's right." He said turning to the rabbit who just silently nodded with her eyes closed in concentration.

"My name is Tails." The fox child said brightly as he wrapped his arms around me. "I hope you get better soon, Amy!"

"You are normal." I said shocked by my own words while Tails pulled away.

"It appears so." The rabbit said with a grin. "Once you disappeared, the next morning he showed up perfectly normal. I don't even think the monster is controlling him anymore."

"And you are?" I asked.

"Eggm-" She paused looking darkly at the ground in a loss of words. "My name is Cream, I a freaking, adorable, bunny child."

"Ok?" I laughed, smiling at the strange sense of camaraderie from these people.

"Amy." Sonic said as he knelt beside me. "I promise you, I will find the monster and force it to give you back your memories. I promise that I will get you back to normal."

"What a lovely thought." I said subconsciously as a horrid laugh began to rise from the pit of my stomach into a dark cackle. My hand shot up and grabbed Sonic's neck, and everyone gasped in horror. I held a tight grip as he struggled against my strength."And how do you plan on stopping me?"

I felt a burst of pain as I looked to the side to find the older rabbit lady with a freaking pole in her hand. I began to go unconscious, and lightened my grip around Sonic's neck. I gasped as I was finally able to control myself again, and before everything went black; I returned Sonic's confused and heartbroken stare with a similar one.

The monster and I were one.


End file.
